Millet
lass for the bunny thing by Epi, I got the Holland rabbit! hey look a wabbit Appearance You see this dragon and take a second look, that’s for sure. She’s tiny, you notice, barely standing above a dragonet and with short, stubby legs. Her bones are long and thin, but it doesn’t help her vertically at all. This doesn’t seem to bother her-Millie hops along just as quickly as her taller counterparts. Her eyes are bright and shining, despite her oddities, she obviously doesn’t let it get her down at all. She’s not that long, either, to make up for her short stature. She’s got a small spinal deformity that causes her to ‘hop’ along, almost like a rabbit, her back is always a bit bowed to the inside. Her claws are carefully trimmed and the LeafWing’s talons are kept in good shape. Her tail is missing, a clean cut a bit down the tail. Otherwise, she has few scars-only two others, those being a small cut on her talon from a particularly annoying thorn an a small slice in her right wing. However, she walks along fine without her tail, having adapted to her taillessness easily. Millie, you see, is a somewhat abnormal LeafWing, but not rare in her colors. She’s just brown, with no green on her body, not a speck. It’s a lighter brown that darkens around her shoulders and where her tail used to be. Around her eyes, a small rim of pink rests. Her sail is pretty much the same color as her body, by its small and close to her body, with the spines barely counting as a sail. Millie can be defined as ‘cute’. Her face has never lost the little roundness of dragonethood, her eyes are a bit large and her paws are petite and cute. Her large ears do not help this. Personality Bold. Daring. Intense. She’s a little fireball, this little LeafWing. She’s not afraid to clamber over anyone taller in her way in order to get her voice to be heard by those around her. Millie is the opposite of level-headed, she’s stubborn. She refuses to often admire others are right-even when they are- and will defend herself to the dying breath if it means she will come back out victorious. Millet often can trample feelings in her mad dash for her goals, and can be extremely blunt and honest when she seriously shouldn’t be. She tends to disregard other’s feelings, not focusing much on those around her and instead on herself. Millie is a tiny bit selfish and likes things her way or the highway, metaphorically speaking. She is very mule-headed, and generally uses emotional or physical brute force to get her way in a situation. Millet is a pacifist. She doesn’t not believe in fighting-no, she very much understands the importance in such duties. But Millie can’t bring herself to touch a weapon or try to hurt another dragon. The idea of trying to kill someone is almost repulsive in her mind, and though she will tolerate it in others fighting the good fight, she will not stand for it as a solution. Millie hates not being taken seriously due to her size. She can VERY MYCH reach that, thank you! A lifetime of dragons trying to help her because of it have made Millet a very help-refusing dragoness,who doesn’t want to think that she needs help with anything. She’s fiercely independent, almost aggressively so. Millie otherwise is a rather friendly and helpful dragon. She likes helping others and keeping some order to her life, and the LeafWing is rather well-adjusted and kind. Millie has a very heightened, almost debilitating fear of the large Venus flytraps in the Poison Jungle, knowing exactly where they grow and going great lengths to avoid them the best she can. History Millie was born to a odd, slightly dysfunctional PoisonWing family. Her father, Yarrow, had a bad habit of cheating on her mother, Acacia, one of the best spies of the century, with any passing dragoness. It was thought Acacia was infertile-despite years of being together, no dragonets. But one day, Millie came along. She was a bit ignored a surprise-Acacia never thought that she would get a little one of her own. However, her mother was overjoyed. Her father was less enthusiastic. He wasn’t used to actually raising his children. However, he stuck around to Millie’s birth. Coincidence or maybe Fate caused Millie to be born on the night of a full moon, so it was very obvious when she cracked out of her egg that something was wrong. She was missing her horns, and instead..ears! And her back..it was oddly bent! But otherwise, she was a totally normal dragonet. So they loved her anyway. Her training as a PoisonWing was much less rigorous than most-she was just expected to be taught by her mother. And this was true, Acacia spent most of her waking hours training her only child. This gave Yarrow a lot of time to cheat on his mate with a NightWing that had washed up on their shore. Acacia walked in on them. She was horrified and outraged, throwing her husband and his mistress, who was unaware that he was married, out of her house and hugged Millie close. Acacia began whispering into Millie’s ear about her father. Other than his weakness to pretty ladies, he was a respectable LeafWing. But Millie’s view of him warped until both his daughter and wife despised him. The village had no idea what was wrong, but they did. Finally, Millet told Belladonna of their circumstance. Where most saw a torrid affair, she saw a possible weapon in the outcome. But they still couldn’t find the dragoness, any trace of her gone. Yarrow wasn’t punished by any of the leaders, due to the fact that they were much to busy. Acacia wanted her own revenge. She came home one day with blood on her talons, terrifying her daughter. Acacia had slit the throat of one of Yarrow’s mistresses, giving him a warning in the process. Millie was horrified. Slowly, she started noticing the little acts of violence among the PoisonWings. She started to dream of joining the SapWings, mostly just to escape her fate of hurting others. However, this was interrupted. Millie was training to become her mother’s equal when she was caught in a Venus flytrap. Due to her very weak leafspeak, she was stuck for hours until they found her, her tail was dead. The ‘only solution’ was amputation. Millie doesn’t remember the experience well, but she woke up without most of her balance. Suddenly, she was being forced down the path of a healer, due to her now-gone tail. And she didn’t want that. So one night when her parents were asleep, she snuck out, sneaking her way into the SapWing village. She begged the SapWings to let her in, and to her surprise, they let her in, shocking her parents. Millie lives now as a SapWing, trying her best to survive and do what she truly loves now. Abilities Leafspeak: Millie has very bad leafspeak. She can make plants twitch or grow slightly faster, but nothing past that extent. She’s not too upset over that, but wishes that she had the ability more so she wouldn’t have lost her ail. Tree Trunk: She can be a very convincing tree. Photosynthesis: Millet can get some energy from the sunlight-rather, she can use it to power her functions. Relationships Yarrow (Father)-Millie loves him, burn also hates him for what he’s done. She wonders if her mother was not enough for him. She wishes him well though and had gotten mostly over his betrayal. Acacia (Mother)- Millet loves her. So much. She’s her role model (other than the murder). She doesn’t like how Acacia seems to think murder is a viable solution. It pains her a lot being away from her mother, and wishes dearly for her mother to be retired to her. Triva *she’s a vegetarian *19/20 vision *Not sure what she wants to do with her life, but she wants to help others. *Squeamish around blood and doesn’t like seeing organs. Category:Content (SaltyShaker) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (SapWing)